Trinidadian Cuisine
Browse All Trinidadian Recipes: Trinidadian Appetizers | Trinidadian Beverages | Trinidadian Soups | Trinidadian Salads | Trinidadian Vegetarian | Trinidadian Meat Dishes | Trinidadian Snacks | Trinidadian Desserts Trinidad and Tobago - Cooking and Food Overview of Trinidadian Cuisine History Trinidad Tobago has a various and complex cuisine. Knowing its cuisine one can have a deep insight into the country’s culture, people and its life style. Trinbagonian people are well known as being good judges of a great studgy meal. Over the time Trinidad Tobago cuisine felt many influences most of them are kept till nowadays. Spanish flavors and ingredients can still be tasted in many dishes prepared in this country such as Creole dish or Pelau dish, a genius combination of peas, rice and meat. Other influences came from the African slaves who left their mark over Trinidad Tobago cuisine by adding different types of roots and vegetables such as dasheen or Yams into their diet recipes. And finally another memorable impact over Trinidad Tobago cuisine had the East Indian peoples who brought all kind of spices and the Chinese food. So the different flavors and influences that exist in this cuisine will amaze anyone who decides to taste the complex cuisine of Trinidad Tobago. Cuisines of Trinidad and Tobago If one has the unique chance of knowing Trinidad Tobago’s cuisine will be surprised how many things it can learn about this country’s culture, people and traditions. Nowadays, restaurant business in Trinidad Tobago is blooming becoming something more like a business card of the country and getting satisfied many tourists during their staying there. Besides big restaurants you can find all over the country local fast food chains, but international chains also. Due to a multiethnic society Trinidad Tobago’s gastronomy is in many ways unique. Starting with the influences brought on this land by the Amerindian peoples and continuing with all the immigrants that followed them, Trinidad Tobago’s cuisine changed and evolved becoming this way unique in the world and very fascinating. Besides the traditional food that you can find it every where such as Bacon, eggs or toast, there are many dishes made after special recipes and in ingenious ways. They usually have some of the finest flavors and exotic names like Buljol, which is a great dish to start your morning with. Besides that, while in a restaurant you can always ask for a Double, but you have to know that ordering this dish doesn’t mean u will get two. Another famous dish made by people from Trinidad Tobago is called Creole, a fantastic mixture of stewed peas, rice, meat that forms a perfect lunch along with some macaroni pie. Preparation Methods for Trinidadian Cooking Trinidad Tobago cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Trinidad Tobago cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Trinidad Tobago cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Trinidad Tobago is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Trinidad Tobago’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Trinidad Tobago dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Trinidadian Cooking Some of the most used tools in the Trinidad Tobago kitchen are cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers. Besides that chef’s all over the country prepare great meals using all kind of different tools such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. This way, Trinidad Tobago cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Trinidad Tobago dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Trinidad Tobago food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Trinidadian Food Traditions and Festivals Trinidad Tobago is a country where people of many ethnic origins live in peace and harmony. Often, while walking on the street, you may find a Hindu temple next to a Moslem Mosque or a Christian church. Due to the great variety of religions this country has many festivals where food is staple for celebration. One will always find during any festival a great variety of dishes resulted by mixing flavors from Latin America, or with East Indian, Arabic, Italian, Asian or French background. Sometimes food exhibitions are taken place during these festivals. Still some of the most common dishes served during any festival are: Green asparagus Bavarios with Smoked Salmon, Spicy tamarind with cucumber served with guava Chicken or the juicy Gujurati Chicken Tandoori garnished with yogurt sauce and served on Naan Bread. People in Trinidadian Food * Are you into Trinidadian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Trinidad Tobago dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Trinidad Tobago chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Trinidad Tobago chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Trinidadian Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine